


Safe Harbor

by astudyinfic



Series: A December of Ty and Zane [25]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, fluffy feels, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: One was a compass.  One was an anchor.But now, they were so much more.Day 25:Seek peace





	Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different today. Hope you like it.

To Zane, Ty was his compass, a guiding force in his life that turned him away from the darkness that threatened to swallow him whole and gave him a new purpose.  Now, he lived for his own sake, but Ty was the reason he started down a healthier path in the first place. Ty had always been, and would always be his compass. 

But Ty was so much more now.  

* * *

 

To Ty, Zane was an anchor, something for him to hold onto when nothing else made sense.  Ty found his own strength as burden after burden was lifted from him, one that left him lighter and happier than he had been in years.  Zane was the one who gave him the courage to come clean, to admit what he should have told everyone years ago. Zane had always been, and would always be his anchor. 

But Zane was so much more now.

* * *

 

From his place behind the counter, Zane watched as Ty shelved books.  Or attempted to. Every time he placed a book on the shelf, a tiny paw darted out and swatted at him.  Watching his husband drawback, clutching his hand dramatically. “You got me!” he cried out, falling to the floor and laughing when his two kittens pounced on him.  Sometimes Zane pinched himself to remember that this was real, that he was living his happily ever after. Living so long in fear - of his past, of his present - and trying desperately not to have a future, Zane never imagined a life like this was possible.  

It brought a sense of peace to his heart and soul, confident in the knowledge that he was loved and cared for.  Zane never felt anything like it. Not until he met Ty.

* * *

 

Watching his husband turn the pages of his book, still in a way Ty could hardly manage, something deep in Ty’s chest settled.  All those years running, fighting, doing whatever he needed to survive in the careers he’d chosen, Ty never expected to live a quiet life.  Sure, they still hid weapons around their little bookshop, and occasionally took deliveries from the Company through the back door, but for all intents and purposes, they had cut and run.  They were free and Ty truly knew peace in a way he’d never known before. Not the kind of that soothed the soul and warmed the heart.   
Not the kind he felt whenever he was with Zane.

* * *

 

Zane wondered if he’d ever truly known peace before Ty.  He’d been emotionless, cold. He’d been closed off. But that wasn’t peace.  That was hiding. That was fear. 

This quiet, open happiness he had with his husband, the love of his life?  That was peace.

* * *

 

Ty looked back at the happiest times of his life and knew that even then, he was fighting battles; with himself, with the world.  Peace was a foreign concept to a Marine, or so Ty thought for the longest time. 

Then he met Zane Garrett and realized how peaceful he could truly be.

* * *

 

Zane would always be Ty’s anchor.  Ty would always be Zane’s compass. But now, they each represented something else to the man he loved.  A home, a safe harbor to moor. Ty showed Zane the way home. Zane gave Ty something to hold onto. And they both gave each other a place where they were loved and accepted, exactly as they are.  

They gave each other peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/astudyinfic) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)
> 
> Also, we made a [Cut & Run discord channel](https://discord.gg/KFfErkb) if anyone is interested in joining and yelling at us about the books we all love.


End file.
